Well This is New
by loveableginger19
Summary: this is my first fanfiction. i plan to do a chapter every week. This is a story about enimies become the most ideal couple; however, they will have to overcome obstacles created by their families and peers before they can lave achother freely. Rose and her family return to Hogwarts, and it's Rose's last year. rated MA for later chapters. Reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Well This is New Ch1

Rose POV

I take one final look at myself in my full length mirror. My maroon colored hair straightened, thanks to a potion my mother taught me when I was 14, hung at my hips. Wearing a Ravenclaw colored plaid t-shirt (blue and bronze), black tank top underneath, a jean skirt ending at the middle of my thighs, tights, and brown leather ankle boots. I nod approvingly at what I see, happy that my fashioned crazed cousins won't stake me through the heart. I grasp the handle of my trunk, and glance at my childhood bedroom one last time. I'm in absolute admiration of my bookshelf wall, where only a few books were stocked because most I'm bringing, my small fireplace that had a few photos of my family and friends, and lastly my queen sized canopy bed.

"Oh how much I will miss you all, but luckily this year my room won't look much different than this." I smirk, because this year I'm Head Girl, which means I have my own bedroom and a common room to share with the head boy. I start heading down the stairs and see my family waiting impatiently in the living room, next to the fireplace.

"About time! What where you doing, making sure that every book on your bookshelf was able to fit in your trunk?" Hugo yelled sarcastically at his older sister. Hugo was in regular jeans, his old Gryffindor jersey.

"For your information Hue, I'm not taking all of my books, and the only reason why you're in a rush is because you don't want to waste any possible snogging time with your girlfriend." I reply, Hugo quickly shut his mouth, and I smile triumphantly.

"Now, now Rosie no need to embarrass your brother, that's our job. Now both of you put your trunks in the car, so Hugo can snog as much as he wants too." Hermione said as she enters the living room.

"But mum, I wanted to apparate there! I'm finally of age, and you don't let us use magic at home, and you wouldn't let apparate too at all this summer either!" I stomp my foot, all of my friends are going to apparate there, I want to do it as well. I'm finally bloody 17 years old, and I'm still treated as if I'm a child.

"Abosultely not Rose. This is your last year at Hogwarts, and you spent most of your summer with Mary-Anne, Dominque, and Lucy, and do not think about performing one of your temper tantrums either. No means no Rose Weasly." Her father responded sternly. Ron Weasly isn't normally the strict parent, but he is the only one who was able to beat me in stubbornness and anger. I turn around to look at his face, getting ready to argue, but before I could even get a word in my father said

"If you don't put up an argument, you can drive us all to the station, okay?" Ron held out his hand to make a deal with his seventeen year old daughter. I gleam up at my father, and hug him tightly. My mother taught me how to drive over the summer, she argue that if I am allowed to practice magic on my own, I should be able to drive a car as well. I absolutely love driving, muggles are amazing on how they are able to adapt to situation without the ability to perform magic.

"Deal daddy!" I take the keys from mom, run to the car, forgetting my trunk in the house, and got in the driver's seat.

"Hurry up guys!" I honk the horn to make my family pick up the pace. I honk at least another four times before my family finally emerge from the house.

"If we miss the train, or get in the accident Ronald, it will be your head." Hermione grabs her daughter's trunk, but before Hermione leaves, Ron kisses her on the cheek.

"How can we get in an accident, she had the brightest witch of our age to teach her!" Ron tells his wife, with the biggest smile he could possibly do.


	2. Chapter 2

Well This is New Ch 2

Rose POV

With all the trunks in the trunk of the car, and the rest of my family in our Toyota minivan, it's time to go. Mom sat in the front passenger seat, to help me, Dad and Hugo sat in the back hopeing that they won't die.

"I'm so excited. Okay, so first I have to put the car in reverse right mum?" I look towards my mother for approval.

"Well first you must put down the emergency break, and then you can put the car in reverse. Just make sure before you do change the gear, put your foot on the break." I follow mom's directions exactly, I even remembered to look both ways before exiting the driveway without mother reminding me.

"So far so good Rosie!" Hermione is proud of me on how fast I was able to learn this summer. I remember when mom tried to teach dad how to drive…let's just say that isn't something the family likes to talk about. After a few missed turns, and some harsh breaking, the Weaslys were able to make it to King Cross all in one piece.

"Thank Merlin I'm alive!" Hugo screamed up towards the heavens, soon after there was a hard slap at the back of his head.

"Let's see you do any better dingus!" I scream at my brother, my face red. Das is able to tell that I'm about to have a fit.

"C'mon Rosie you know he was kidding, I think you did amazing!" I smile towards dad, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy!" Hugo and I take our trunks from the back of the car and enter the station. Like every year on September 1st, the station was packed with students and their families.

When my family and I pass the threshold to enter Platform 9 ¾ , only one family matters to me, mine. The Potters, and Weaslys, are easy to spot, so my family and I walk over. My parents were discussing boring work related things before I sport my fellow 7th year Weaslys, Lucy, Dominque, and Roxanne; however, there was one missing from our group.

"Where's Albus?" I ask my cousins. Albus is the only male in our group, he is also the only Slytherin. Molly, Albus, and I are the only members of our family that weren't placed in Gryffindor. Lucy is in Hufflepuff, like I said Albus is in Slytherin, and myself well I'm in Ravenclaw.

"Probably off with his boyfriend, Malfoy." A voice spoke sarcastically from behind me, it's none other than my best friend Mary-Anne, a fellow Ravenclaw. Mary-Anne McCornmick is a muggle-born, she has sandy blonde hair cut into a bob. Mary-Anne is also the same height as me, which doesn't mean much since we're only 5 foot 4 inches. Mary-Anne is also very thin and not very curvy. Mary-Anne used to wear glasses, before she finally convinced her parents to let her wear contacts. Mary-Anne is dressed in jean shorts, so short that the pockets are poking out, her Ravenclaw Quidditch jersey, and black flip flops.

"Mary-Anne!" Since she's my best friend, I of course have to hug her and as tightly as imaginably possible, which I do. Mary-Anne, of course, hugs me back, because of the BFF rules. Once Mary-Anee is finished hugging me, she then hugs my cousins.

"Rose, you saw me like two days ago, no need to act like you missed me." The girls laugh at Mary-Anne's joke.

"This being our final year, I declare that we must have as much fun as possible! We shall party, drink, sneak out, and have sleepovers. Rose and do not even think about refusing to take part in the activities, because you simply have no choice in the matter."Mary-Anne said matter-of-factly.

"But Maryyyyyy I'm head girl, how do you think I'm supposed to act? Also this is N.E.W.T year, we have to study!" I stomp my foot and begin to pout, my friends always make fun of me on how little I like to break the rules, unlike the rest of my family. Roxanne put her arm around me to attempt to console me.

"Sweetheart, we will have plenty of time to study, and as Gryffindor prefect I promise." Following Roxanne's lead Lucy put her arm around my hip.

"Darling, as Hufflepuff prefect, I promise too." I couldn't help but smile at my cousins; Lucy and Roxanne are the only ones who understand the difficulty of balancing fun and responsibility. With their promises I am finally able to breathe, after all this is my last year, I guess I can let lose this year and have a little fun.

"Fine, fine, fine. There is one benefit to being head girl though; we will be able to use the common room to do all those things!" My friends and I giggle, thinking of all the mischief we can do, now that we won't have share any of the fun with any unwelcome.

"Speaking of being head girl, who do you think will be the head boy this year Rose? I'm willing to place 5 galleons on Lorcan Scamander." Dominque says, she then grabs her bejeweled coin purse from her backpack.

"Oh you are so on Dom. I predict Richard Darth, I cannot believe you would bet against your own house Dom. Tsk, tsk, tsk, that is poor house loyalty." Roxanne replies, wagging her finger at her cousin.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want Albus to be head boy." I mumble, and start looking at the floor. Ever since Albus was sorted into Slytherin, Albus and I weren't as close as we used to be, especially when he befriended my arch nemesis, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius was 6 feet tall, a lean body, shaggy platinum blonde hair, and dark green eyes. I hate every fiber of his being, it doesn't help that I may have a slight crush on him. All of Hogwarts knows that Malfoy is a womanizer, shags anything that has tits and a nice ass. I never understood why sweet Albus would want to be friends with that scum, though it does make me happy when Albus stood up for me when Malfoy is being a dick towards me. Mary-Anne sensing Rose's sorrow, pats me on the back.

"You don't need Al, hun, you got me. Frankly, I think you upgraded." Mary-Anne says smugly. Another twenty minutes passes with idle chitchat about boys, N.E. , and whatever else we could think of. Soon enough it was ten minutes before eleven. Mom called out for all the seventh years to get together to take a picture. Albus comes running over, with his best friend behind him.

"Sorry everyone!" Albus says trying to catch his breath from the running. Mother accepts his apology then directs everyone to stand in our normal sports. Hermione does this every year, groups all the Weasly/Potter kids together by year to take our picture. As the years went on more and more people ended up joining the pictures. Scorpius and Mary-Anne after first year, Lorcan and Lysand Scamander after 3rd year, and Elizabeth Monty, Hugo's girlfriend. For the seventh years, the back row consisted of Scorpius, Albus, Roxanne and Dominque, and the front row was Lucy, Mary-Anne, and me.

"Alright everyone, big smiles. 1, 2, and 3" Hermione hits the button to take the picture, but before the flash went off Albus screams:

"Scorpius is head boy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hogwarts Express Train Ride

"Scorpius is head boy!" Albus screams for all to hear before Hermione's camera flash goes off. The grin that was once across my face is replaced with a frown, and this is how I will always remember my last September 1st train ride to Hogwarts. I spin on my heel to face my companion for the rest of my school year.

"What?!" My anger is rising at a quick pace, so fast my face became as red as a tomato.

"Why would McGonagall want a twat like you as head boy?! Is this just some sick joke Al? Did you want to be a witness to the murder of your best friend?!" I look towards my former best friend, waiting for an answer. When Al doesn't say anything, just looks on the ground, I'm ready to pounce and finally get revenge for what that scum did to me all the back in 5th year.

Before I even got the chance to jump in the air tackle the arrogant prick, my younger brother is carrying me away on his shoulder, as if I were some child. When Hugo finally stops walking we are in a secluded area by the train. Hugo may be only a 5th year, but he is already 3 inches taller than me. Hugo stands tall at 5 foot 8 inches, shaggy maroon hair, and piercing blue eyes. Hugo remains to be the spitting image of our father. Even though Hugo has a height advantage, me temper is able to triumph over any opponent. I want him to finally put me down, so I begin the kicking and punching, very much like a toddler does when they don't get their way.

"Put me down this instant Hue! I am head girl; I refuse to be man handled by my baby brother, and to be treated like a child!" I continue the kicking, in hope that he will put me down. Finally, he surrenders and places me safely on the ground.

"You're right. You are head girl, and perhaps you should start acting like one too. You're already setting a bad image for the first year." Completely flabbergasted that my younger brother, the same younger brother that followed me around wanting to do everything that I did, is scolding me. Once I realize what Hugo is saying, I'm devastated on how I just behaved. In defeat and embarrassment, I stare at the floor and pout.

"When did you become so mature Hue?" I finally sa after a minute or two of observing my feet. I glance at Hugo, and hug him in appreciation.

"I don't think I'm the one you need to be apologizing too." Hugo points at Malfoy and Albus.

"Fineee, but I'm not going to apologize for calling Malfoy a twat, because unfortunately the truth hurts." I cross my arms defensively. Hugo shrugs his shoulders, and we both return where our friends and family were. I twirl a lock of hair around my index finger and start mumbling:

"I'm sorry for yelling at you both. Congrats Malfoy for becoming head boy, you obviously deserve it. You are the most qualified for the job, and I hope that we can work together professionally." Scorpius accepts my apology by grinning and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"No problem Weasel! You can make it up to me before we go to bed tonight!" Scorpius winks at me. Completely disgusted with the suggestion I push Malfoy away, and he lands flat on his ass on the floor.

"You are the most arrogant prick in the entire planet! If you get lonely why don't you just invite one of your Slytherin sluts over?" I notice his grin leaving his stupid face, hoping he catches onto what I was referencing. He then open his mouth, which I assume would have been another arrogant comment, but before I give him the chance to spew his words, I storm off. I didn't even noticed what happened when I left.

A hand reachs out to help Scorpius up, he gladly take it before he realizes it is the hand of the famous Ronald Weasley. Ron leans close and whispers into Malfoy's ear:

* * *

"If you even think about trying anything with my Rosie, I will have your head on a platter. Understood?" All Malfoy could do is shake his head yes, and enters the train with Albus.

I finally find an empty compartment for my friends and me to relax. I wait for everyone else to take their seat. As I enter the compartment, hand grabs my left arm. I turn to see who wants to be punched in the throat, and standing there was none other than the infamous Scorpius Malfoy.

"This is twice in one day that you touched me, if we continue like this your sluts will get jealous." Malfoy releases my arm, takes a deep breath, and speaks without taking another breath:

"Look, I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us, okay? I'm going to take this position seriously, and for me to do that we need to be good. I'm offering a peace treaty." Malfoy had his hand out, waits for me to accept his deal.

I scoff at him and think to myself, "A peace treaty?! Not after all we have been through bub!" In a fit of anger I slap him across the face, leaving Malfoy a red handprint on his right cheek.

"You think I can forgive what you did to me so easily? It's going to take a lot more than a "sorry" for me to even considering making peace with you son of a—" I'm cut off when I see Albus behind Malfoy, and his face shifted from sadness to complete and utter rage.

"What the fuck Rose! At least Scorp is trying to make amends for whatever he did, and what exactly did he do anyways? Beat your test score? Got a better grade than you in one of your O. ? Why do you always have to be a fucking bitch Rose?" Before I could give Albus an answer, Albus shoves me aside and began walking down the corridor. Scorpius didn't say anything just went running after Albus. I feel a few tears skid down my cheeks, wiping the tears away I open the door to the compartment. Everyone heard everything.

Inside the compartment on the right side is Roxy, Lysander, Mary-Anne and on the left side is Lucy, Dom, and Richard Darth. Richard Darth is the 7th year Gryffindor prefect, and boyfriend of Dominique. Richard Darth is another muggle-born. He has jet black hair cut in a military style, gray colored eyes, probably the tallest boy in all of Hogwarts at 6 foot 5, and Gryffindor beater (Roxy was the other beater for Gryffindor). Dominique always drags on and on about shagging one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts history, the Roxy argues that Lysander is the hottest, which always brings on an argument. This time they aren't arguing about who has the hottest boyfriend, this time everyone is watching me, waiting for me to explode at any second.

Mary-Anne scoots over to make room for me. "Do you wanna talk about it Rosie? You know we're here for you, right?" I lay my head on Mary-Anne's shoulder; I've been keeping everything bottled up for nearly two whole years.

"Scorpius was my first kiss. If you can even call it as simple as a kiss." I whisper, I know that I won't have to say it any louder. Everyone remains staring at me, waiting for the punch line, but when I remain silent, Mary-Anne spoke what everyone else is thinking.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Mary-Anne stood up, and slams the compartment door shut. Mary-Anne then crosses her arms, taps her foot waiting for an explanation. "Well, we're all waiting Rose Louise Weasley."

"I'll only tell you if you stop acting like my mother, and sit the fuck down." Mary-Anne happily obliged. "Okay… it happened during 5th year…when Scorpius and I had rounds."

* * *

(Flashback March 2021)

"Pick up the pace Weasel, I want to spend as little time with you as possible!" Scorpius shouts at his rounds partner, who's down the hall. When Rose finally catches up with Scorpius, he's leaning against the wall picking at his nails.

"Do you know how disgusting that is? I still can't understand why girls throw themselves at you, when you have the most fowl habits I can possibly imagine." I stood in front of him, hands on my hips. At 15, my hair falls down to my elbows, still a little frizzy, I didn't wear any make-up, still 5 foot 4 and breasts didn't fully developed. Scorpius had a growth spurt that summer, he stood tall at 5 foot 8, and he finally stopped using so much hair product.

"Maybe one day, if you're lucky enough, you will understand why the ladies throw themselves at me." Malfoy smiles maliciously at me, steps closer, leans over to a point where his mouth is next to my ear and whispers:

"The things that I could do to you will make it so you will never want any other man." I stop breathing; a light blush is added to my ivory skin. "You like that idea don't you Weasley? I rather like the idea of you squirming underneath me, screaming my name." Scorpius then kisses my neck, steps back and admires what he done the famous Rose Weasley. After seeing his Cheshire Cat like smile, I knew he was joking, and I was furious.

"You think you can mess around with people's feelings like that? Did you ever think about how much you can hurt someone, break their heart? Did you ever consider that I might actually have romantic feelings for you, or are you too much of a wanker to notice?" I give Scorpius a good shove and storm off. I left the notorious womanizing Scorpius dumbfounded and wanting more.

Scorpius turns the corner to find me in an abounded classroom balling my eyes out, he slowly walks over to me. Finally, taking a seat next to me, pulls me into his arms, and whispers:

"I feel the same way Rose. I like you too, if you give me a chance, I promise to treat you the way I should have from day 1." I look up at his face, searching his eyes for any lies, of which I found none.

"Pinky Promise?" I offer my pinky, what I believe to be the next best thing next to an unbreakable vow.

"Pinky Promise." Scorpius wraps his pinky around mine, and he pounces on me like a lioness on her pray. Our lips mashing up against each other's, tongues and lips intertwining with each other. When we finally separated to take a breath, Scorpius unbuttons my blouse, and slides off my skirt. My only response is to blush, and to take his clothes off as well. I glide my hand over his abs and down to where his boxers lay.

"I'll take mine off if you take you take yours off." Scorpius grins towards me, and I happily obliged his challenge.

But before anything happened, anything that I may have come to latter regret, someone opens the door to our classroom.

It's Rebecca Hall, head girl, Slytherin, and one of Scorpius' fuck buddies. Rebecca notices whose in the classroom, and smirks.

"Well look who it is, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Did you finally lose your virginity Weasel? I bet it was spectacular, I know firsthand how amazing Scorp is with his cock. Matter of fact, he asked me to meet him at 11 so we could have one last good fucking before I graduated. Now, if you don't mind I would like to have that fucking, so you can get your slutty ass back to your dormitories." I quickly put on my skirt and blouse, not even paying attention on all the misbuttoning, and run out of the class room. I didn't even realize that I left my bra and panties. Rebecca stood aside when I was by the door, I didn't even look back when I heard Scorpius calling my name.


	4. Chapter 4

Well This is New Ch 4

Rose POV

Roxy's sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting for me to say anything else. When nothing leaves my lips, Dom speaks.

"That's it? Nothing else?" All I can respond with is a shrug of my shoulders, I take a sharp breathe before continuing.

"That's it. I didn't want to give that bitch, of Malfoy, the entertainment of my reaction. On multiple occasions Malfoy has attempted to explain himself, tries to apologize, which I'm sure that's what he was trying to do twenty minutes ago." I spoke with as little emotion as possible, because normally whenever I think back on that night I either drown myself in my own tears, or drown myself with ice cream. Mary-Anne's tapping her foot against the floor, which is becoming a greater announce with each tap.

"Rose there's something you're not telling us. I know my foot tapping bugs the shit out of you, but I'm going to keep going 'till you spill the rest of the beans." I open my mouth to argue, but Mary-Anne lifts her finger to shut me up.

"The reason how I know you're not telling us everything is because, if it that's all that happened you would've told us. You know you can come to us about anything and everything, and remember the promise we made to each other 1st year?" She waits for me to answer, my reply is a nod.

"We promised to protect each other, but how can I do that if you won't tell me?" Mary-Anne lifts my head so I'll look her in the eyes. I notice the deep concern, and determination, in her hazel eyes. I throw my arms to signil Mary-Anne that I surrender.

"Alright, alright! Merlin Mary-Anne no need to make me feel like a crap friend to get what you want. As I was running away that night, I think I heard Scorpius scream that he loves me, but that couldn't be it…. could it?"

Lysander coughs to remind us all of us presence, once he finishes he says "The muggle saying goes 'opposites attract.' You and Scorpius maybe complete polar opposites, but that doesn't mean that he hates you. I believe he lashes out at you because he knows you two won't be anything more than enemies. Maybe he also reacts the way he does because it's the only way you'll give him the time of day." When Lysander finishes, we stare at him as if he grew another head. Roxy's face that's in complete an utter awe.

"Why aren't you this profound or romantic with me, or in our relationship?"Roxy smacks him on the shoulder playfully. Lysander just smirks at the love of his like, and responds with:

"Roxy, if I were romantic with you all the time, the times when I am romantic, or sentimental, wouldn't be special anymore, would it?" Roxy sticks out her tongue, and the playful banter between everyone goes on without me.

I replay Lysander's words over and over again in my mind. "Is there more than hatred between us? I mean, yeah he's handsome, but he's still a Malfoy. Our fathers would kills us, then each other, if we were together…" As I'm finishing my internal debate, Mary-Anne is shaking my rapidly.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask Mary-Anne. She places her hands on her hips and says "The prefect meeting, remember? Since you have sentenced me to my demise by being your replacement prefect, you can, at the very least, walk with Lucy, Roxy, and I to the prefect compartment." She waits for me to argue, just so she can argue back, and still get her way. My argument doesn't come; however, I notice how everyone else is already in their uniforms.

"Shit! I still need to change, I can't go to the meeting like this!" Before I can even grab my uniform, Mary-Anne is pulling me out of the compartment.

"To late now sista!" Lucy is behind me pushing me against my back to make me walk faster. I hear Roxy yell from somewhere behind me "Should've thought about changing before you started staring off into space!" The only response I have is a mixture of grumbles and mumbles, and my so called friends just laughed at my expense.

* * *

Soon enough we arrive at the prefect compartment, as we enter I only see two people waiting. I'm unable to figure out who they are, until I hear their voices. "No wonder why she fucking hates you Scorpius! I would fucking hate you too! You broke her heart, didn't defend her against that bitch, and most importantly you didn't go after her!" The four of us are standing there in awe of my former best friend, Albus. Scorpius didn't even disagree with anything Al said, just accepted what he knows is the truth. Albus was able to say everything I've been feeling about the situation for the last two years, the difference being he had the balls to actually say them to Malfoy. I'm about to break up their fight, but before I even take a step, Al punches Malfoy's face, and still no fight from Malfoy.

"What the fuck Albus?! I think you broke his nose!" I run over to help Scorpius, and fix his nose. I really do appreciate Al fighting for me, but that doesn't mean I wanted Al to punch the poor fucker….I wanted to do it. I do a simple spell, with simple wand work, and fix up Scorpius' nose.

"There good as new, luckily no blood got on your shirt. I'm not the best witch when it comes to cleaning spells." I give Malfoy a gentle smile, and rose off the floor together. All our friends are focusing on our interactions. To end the awkward silence, I cough rather loudly and obnoxiously.

"Well then…um…do you guys think there are extra uniforms here? Since somebody decided to not give me 5 minutes to grab one from my trunk." Mary-Anne just shrugs her shoulders.

"I think you're fine just the way you are….Rose." Ever since that night all those years ago, he hasn't called me by my name. I blush at the thought of him whispering my name in the heat of passion. "You may think I look fine in my muggle clothes, but this outfit is not appropriate for the head girl to be wearing to her first official prefect meeting." I punch Malfoy playfully on the arm, I'm trying to create more room between us and to end the tension. Lysander and Richard enter the compartment caustiously.

"Um…hey we aren't interrupting anything are we?" Richard asks moving slowly towards where Roxy and Lucy are. Lysander follows his lead, but there's something in his arms.

"Are those my—" Lysander smiles, walks over and hands me my uniform.

"I hope you don't mind that Richard and I went through your trunk. I just didn't think my heartless girlfriend would make you do your first meeting as head girl in your muggle clothes." He hands me my clothes, and run off to the bathroom to hurry up and change. Once the door closes I hear a loud thump.

"What the fuck did you throw at me woman?!" I hear a bunch of laughter, and hints of relief that things are becoming normal once again.

"I threw my shoe at my dick of a boyfriend for calling me his heartless girlfriend" I can hear the snogging from the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Well This is New Chapter 5

Scorpius POV

I don't know what's she's trying to do to me, kill me? Rose Weasly walks out of the bathroom in her school uniform, and the way she's wearing it is driving me mental. Her dress shirt's first two buttons are undone, giving me a hint of cleavage, and her pleated skirt is only mid thigh. If only she weren't wearing those damn tights, just so I can see her creamy legs.

"It's about time Weasel, we were about to start the meeting without ya!" I smile at her, hoping she hadn't realized that I was staring at her, thinking about ravishing every part of her body. Shockingly enough, she smiles back at me, instead of hitting me, and sticks out her tongue.

"Oh please Malfoy, like you would even know what to say to everyone, you would probably fuck up the whole meeting." A small laugh leaves my lips, I wish we could banter more like this, but unfortunately we were reminded that all the prefects are in the room waiting to get this meeting over with.

"Yo, Malfoy, I understand Rose is sexy and everything but drool at her on your own time, not ours." Mulciber grins towards me, she was once my best friend until I realized how much of a bitch she is.

Melissa Mulciber's dad and mine were friends at their Hogwarts years, and because of that we were forced to have play dates. Coming into Hogwarts she was my only friend, seeing how nobody wants to be friends with the son of a Death Eater. Mulcider has midnight black hair, and silver eyes. She, like her father, is rather short compared to me; she stands at 5 foot 5. At our very first feast at Hogwarts, Albus Potter was sorted into our house, and when he sat at our table he looked as if he was on the brink of tears. I was going to leave him alone, understanding the pressure to be in the appropriate house, but Mulciber just couldn't back down. She threw a bread roll at Albus and shouted "Look another Weasly reject! How's daddy going to like when he finds out you're not in his precious house? I bet he'll disown you!" All of the Slytherins were snickering, until we heard a crash. First year little Rose Weasly had punched Mulciber across the face, breaking Mulciber's nose. She stood over Mulciber's body and told Melissa "If you ever speak to my cousin or any member of my family like that again you'll have worse things to worry about than a broken nose. That goes for all of you snakes!" I think part of her punched Mulciber to protect Albus, but another part is because she was afraid about what her father would say about her being in Ravenclaw. I bet she was afraid of her father disowning her, all because she was sorted into the wrong house. That night, I think was when I first realized I was not able to hate Rose Weasly.

I shake out of my memories, flip Mulciber off and say "Well then if you think we are wasting your time Melissa by all means turn in your badge, and we will find someone who has more free time than you to take over your position." Her grin was wiped from her face, and she remained silent.

"So um…let's get started shall we?" Rose says nervously. She walks over to the podium, pulls out some index cards with notes on them. I then walk up next to her and begun the meeting.

"Afternoon everyone! I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I'll be your head boy." I point to Rose and say "And this is Rose Weasly, she is your head girl." I look down at her note cards, and her first bullet point is the rules and duties of a prefect. "So for our new prefects this year, here's the gist of what you guys are going to have to do and the rules that go along with those jobs. Every night two or three couples will be doing round from after dinner 'till eleven, that's when Rose and I will take over. You'll be allowed to give detentions, and take away House points. For both of those things, you must fill out a form and turn them in to either Rose, McGonagall, your head of house, or myself, for approval." At the mention of rounds, all the prefects, except the newbies, groaned. Rose giggles and says "I know, that rounds are a pain, and that nobody wants to do them, but then maybe you all shouldn't have done so well in school to become a prefect. How the rounds will work is, 5th years will have the shift right after dinner 'till 8, then 6th years take over 'till 9, and 7th years are 9-11:30. To prevent any house prejudice, or house favoritism each pair will be from different houses." She spoke with so much confidence, she's born to lead. Rose and I notice a hand raise to ask a question.

"Oh yes? Do you have a question?" Rose acknowledges the 5th year, the girl looks down right nervous.

"Um…yes….wh-where do we find the slips….for the d-detentions and house point deductions?" As the girl spoke she stuttered nearly every other word, I felt bad for the girl, she must feel completely embarrassed. I walk up the girl and give the kindest smile possible, and say to her "There is no need to be nervous, or embarrassed, Miss?" I ask for her name, I see she's wearing a Hufflepuff tie. "My name is Hailey…Hailey Donovon." I hold out my hand, she takes it, and we shake hands. "Pleased to meet you Miss Donovon. You may find these slips in the Prefect meeting room, which is on the 1st floor by the entrance to the Headmistress's office." Hailey smiles at me appreciatively, and I walk back to the podium. On my way back, Rose looks upon me as if she's impressed. I give her my sexy grin, in hope to keep up her and my playful attitude towards each other going. When I finally reach the podium, Rose continues on with the meeting.

"Every Friday the Prefect schedules will be posted in the Prefect meeting room, which is the same day where we will have our meetings. In those meeting we will discuss any problems going on during the Rounds, plan Hogsmeade visits, and school activities we may want to do this year." At the mention of school activities, all the girls in the room are thinking of any school dance, the reason why I know this is because I see all the hopeful looks on their faces. They're probably already of thinking what they would want to wear, who they want to take…blah, blah, blah. The next bullet point on Rose's index card is Quidditch.

"The first few weeks of rounds will be difficult with all the Quidditch practices. Which brings up something new McGonagall wants us to do this year. Weasly and I will be in charge of scheduling Quidditch practices." When I finish speaking, all the prefects' mouths dropped, anger rising in the room. I knew nobody would be happy about this change, I'm sure everyone in the room is afraid of Slytherin and Ravenclaw having more practices than Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Rose senses the tension, and she gladly accepts the role of leader.

"Look the only reason why this is, is because it'll make Scorpius and my jobs easier. At the end of every month each captain must turn in schedule requests to their head of house, from there he and I will try our best to schedule fairly, but it will also be first come first serve. I suggest not leaving them to the last minute okay?" Everyone just grumbles and nods, because honestly what choice do they have? Rose turns towards me and asks "Is there anything that I'm forgetting?" I look down at her index card, making sure we covered every bullet point. When everything id checked off, I shake my head 'no' to indicate to her that we got everything that needed to be discussed today. She smiles at me appreciatively and dismisses the prefects.

* * *

Everyone is leaving the compartment, and Rose is packing up her belongings to leave as well. I stand next to her, trying to think of something to say, but before I do Rose rolls her eyes and inquires "Anything you want Malfoy?" I hear the annoyance in her voice, maybe this should wait until we arrive at Hogwarts….no…she needs to know.

"I told Albus….about 5th year. That's why he hit me." I stand there waiting for to either hit me, insult me, or even both. She takes a deep breath, places her things onto the seat next to her. We stand silent for a few more moments, both of us just trying to figure out what to even say.

"Look…I want to forget that it ever happened…it was a mistake. If we wanna get along this year, and not slit each other's throats, we need to leave the past where it belongs, in the past." She spoke in a very professional manner, but even with the professionalism my eyes widen because I think what she wants is a—

"Truce?" Rose holds out her hand and I gladly take it. Finally! After two years of just trying to explain to her what happened that night, I'm finally getting a chance to be on at least decent terms with Rose Weasly!

After my little happy dance moment in my mind, I realize that we are still holding hands. I quickly retract my hand. "S-Sorry." I laugh nervously, I don't want this moment ruined by my simple need to touch her whenever possible. In the doorway Al is standing and smirking at us. Like the arrogant prick he is, he says "Well this is new."


	6. Chapter 6

Well This is New Chapter 6

Rose POV

After Scorpius' and I awkward interaction, we went our separate ways. I enter the compartment with my friends sitting in the same set up as earlier. I told them what happened between Scorpius and I just 10 minutes ago. They all seem to be in disbelief that I would be on decent terms after all that has happened between Scorpius and myself.

I explain to them that if I let what happened two years ago effect how I work as head girl, then I would be letting the whole school down. After my explanation they accept my reasoning but—

"If he does one more thing to hurt you Rose, I'll cut his ball off!" Dominque spoke matter of factly, we all laugh at her declaration. Dom's demeanor; however, suggested that she's being serious.

"I'll hold him down for ya Dom!" Mary-Anne suggests. As disturbing as their solutions are, it's rather comforting knowing that my family has my back.

Soon enough the train is slowing down and the Hogsmeade station is now in sight. Standing at the station, like every year, is Hagrid. Eventually the train comes to a complete stop, everyone grabs their backpacks, purses, and animals and we leave the train. Off the train we run to Hagrid, eager to see him after so many months.

"Hagrid!" we yell up towards him. "Ah there are my little troublemakers! Last year ain't it? Seems like only yesterday I was escorting you lot up to your first Welcome Back feast!" He laughs at his memory. When he recovers from his laughter, Hagrid sees my Head Girl pin on my cloak. "My littler Rosie is head girl too! How outstanding! I bet 'Mione's thrilled that you didn't get all of your father's attributes!" This time we all laugh together. Hagrid gives us all one last tight hug, before telling us to hurry up otherwise we will miss the carriages. As I'm leaving, Hagrid asks me to wait a second.

"Now Rosie, don't be working yourself too hard now, alright? You have the rest of your adult life to be serious, enjoy being young and carefree as long as you can." I accept Hagrid's words with the greatest of ease, and run off to where the carriages are.

Unfortunately my friends are nowhere to be found. "Shit." I kick the dirt that's around me. Suddenly there's a tap on my shoulder.

"Need a ride Weasly?" I turn around, and there's Scorpius, looking as smug as ever. I'm really not going to be able to be by myself this year am I? I roll my eyes at his arrogance, on the other hand though I don't want to ride in a carriage with a bunch of strangers. Plus, if I ride with Scorpius then I'll also be riding with Albus!

"As a matter of fact, I do need a lift. You're such a gentleman Scorpius." I say sarcastically. Malfoy leads the way to his carriage, and in the carriage is Albus, Mary-Anne, and oddly enough Lorcan Scamander. At the sight of Mary-Anne; however, I'm extremely confused.

"Mary-Anne? What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?" I take a seat between Annie and Al. "Well I was talking with Albus here, and before I knew it our so called friends left me behind. Albus offered me a ride, and I'm assuming a similar situation happened to you but instead with Malfoy?" She eyes me skeptically, checking to make sure all my buttons were buttoned in the proper position and that I wasn't braless…again. "Actually, I was with Hagrid, and our friends left me too."

The Thestrals began to pull the carriage towards Hogwarts. We're filling the time with small talk, I notice though that Lorcan hasn't said a word the entire time. Growing concerned I ask him "Lorcan is everything alright, you haven't said a single word."

Lorcan is Lysander's twin brother, both in Ravenclaw, and both look exactly like their mother. They both have the dirty blonde hair, and silver/grey eyes, but unlike their mother they have a lanky build. Both Lorcan and Lysander were my first friends at Hogwarts, who weren't family that is. Their mum, Luna Scamander, is close with my parents, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny. Even before Hogwarts, we were all forced to have play dates, family dinners, and etc with each other. Things changed when Roxanne started dating Lysander. Lysander spent more time at Roxy's house, leaving Lorcan all by himself. Over the summer I've noticed him at the Potter's, but things are still different. I still don't understand why my friends and I started drifting away from Lorcan, but something tells me that Lysander knows and isn't saying anything.

Lorcan just gives me smile, all too similar to Lysander's, and replies with "Everything is fine Rosie, thanks for asking. I hear you were named head girl this year, congrats. I'm sure Miss Hermione is very proud." I know an attempt to change a subject when there is one, but I play along. "She is absolutely ecstatic. She was more excited over me getting head girl, than Hugo named prefect." I laugh at the memory.

Soon enough we arrive at the castle, Mary-Anne links arms with me as we walk to the great hall, leaving behind the boys. "This will be our last Welcome Back feast….rather sad don't you think Rosie?" Before I answer, we enter the Great Hall through the massive doors. I take one last admiring look at the ceiling of the Great Hall. "No, not sad at all. It just means we'll have new beginnings soon enough, and that's something to be excited about."


	7. Chapter 7

Well This is New Chapter 7

Rose POV

Lorcan, Mary-Anne, and I take our seats at the Raveclaw table. We sit with Lysander, Darren Jones, Isabelle Smith, Beth Hall, and Jay Montgomery. They all are 7th year Ravenclaws, like myself. Lorcan, Lysander, Isabelle, Darren and Anne are on the quidditch team together. Lorcan and Lysander are the Beaters, Isabelle is the Keeper, and both Darren and Anne are the Chasers.

"Rose you're the Head Girl this year?" Beth asks innocently.

"Yep, so I won't be joining you girls in the dormitory this year." The girls, except Mary-Anne, put their heads down in supposed sadness. They're doing a pretty good job at pretending to be sorrowful about living without me, they may have promising futures as actresses.

You see I never really got along with girls; the only female friend that I have who isn't a part of the clan is Mary-Anne. I've been told that it's because I seem stuck up, snobby even; after all I'm the daughter of both Ron and Hermione Weasly, 2/3s of the golden trio. If only they knew that because my parents are Ron and Hermione Weasly I have tp be the best, otherwise I disappoint everyone. The only people that understand the pressure I'm under is my cousins.

"That's too bad Rose, but we'll see you in class and stuff." One of the girls says, I'm not really paying attention anymore. The sorting hat ceremony is about to begin.

Professor Longbottom escorts the first years through the Great Hall until they reach the Sorting Hat. The grumpy, stubborn hat begins his song

_A thousand years or more ago__  
when I was newly sewn,__  
there lived four wizards of renown,__  
whose names are still well known:__  
bold__Gryffindor__, from wild moor,__  
fair__Ravenclaw__, from glen,__  
sweet__Hufflepuff__, from valley broad,__  
shrewd__Slytherin__, from fen.__  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,__  
they hatched a daring plan__  
to educate young sorcerers__  
thus__Hogwarts School__began.__  
Now each of these__four founders__  
formed their own__house__, for each__  
did value different virtues__  
in the ones they had to teach.__  
By__Gryffindor__, the bravest were__  
Prized far beyond the rest;__  
For__Ravenclaw__, the cleverest__  
would always be the best;__  
For__Hufflepuff__, hard workers were__  
Most worthy of admission;__  
And power-hungry__Slytherin__  
loved those of great ambition.__  
While still alive they did divide__  
Their favorites from the throng,__  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones__  
When they were dead and gone?_

'Twas

_Gryffindor__who found the way,__  
He whipped me off his head__  
The founders put some brains in me__  
So I could choose instead!__  
Now slip me snug about your ears,__  
I've never yet been wrong,__  
I'll have a look inside your mind__  
And tell where you belong!_

When the hat finishes his song, the sorting starts. Gryffindor receives seven girls and five boys; Hufflepuff has six girls and six boys, Slytherin now has nine boys and five girls; and Ravenclaw receives three boys and four girls, which is oddly small. My housemates are growing concerned about the future of our house. My year is the largest amount of Ravenclaws to be sorted, the last time there were this many was when my parents went to school.

"Come on guys, there isn't anything to be so worried about. The year before ours was roughly the same size as the first years, and the fourth years are close to us in numbers. We will be fine." As the years went on after the Second Wizarding War, all anybody wants to be in is either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Gryffindor because that's the house of the good guys, well that's what my dad calls it at least. Slytherin because, people want to change the image of the green and silver snake.

* * *

Soon enough supper is finished. During dinner I asked Mary-Anne of she would do rounds with Albus, she accepted without making me beg. As I'm leaving Scorpius calls my name.

"Hey Rose, whose doing rounds tonight?" I'm happy he's actually taking this job seriously, so far at least.

"Hailey Donovan and Hugo are doing the fifth year shift; Danielle and Brian Lewis have the sixth year shift; Anne and Al seventh year shift." I list off all the volunteers for tonight's rounds, counting each one with my fingers. "Professor Longbottom said that when he speaks to us, after showing us to the head dorms, he'll help with the rest of the week's schedule." Scorpius lets out a breath.

" Whew, I was worried because I don't remember asking about who can do rounds at the meeting." We're walking to the prefect meeting room where Uncle Neville said he would meet us, and I explain the situation to Malfoy.

"Yeah I know we forgot, I asked Hugo, Mary-Anne, Brian and Danielle Lewis; Hailey and Al volunteered." I explain. We reach the meeting room, and sitting at the desk waiting is Professor Longbottom.

"Good evening you two. How's your first day back so far?" He asks. Neville's hair is graying, and there are small wrinkles appearing under his eyes. It saddens me at the thought that one day a great wizard, like Neville Longbottom, will wither away. I don't know why I've been having such morbid thoughts lately, but they most definitely affect my mood.

"Fine, I guess." Stunned by my short answer, everyone settles in the silence. After a minute or two of the silence Professor hands Scorpius a set of time tables, and a list of all the prefects. "Here you go Mr. Malfoy. As I understand it, you both have prefects to perform rounds tonight?"

"Yes sir. Hailey Donovan, Hugo Weasly, Brian and Daniell Lewis, Mary-Anne McCormick, and Albus Potter." Malfoy lists all the prefects off who have duties tonight, Neville smiles and nods.

"Very well. No prefects will have to do rounds for the rest of the week though, the teachers and I agreed to take their slots so they can get used to their work loads. Sorry to say, but you both still have your rounds from 11:30 until 12:30. Understood?" our answer is yet another nod.

"Alrighty then. How about I show you were you'll be staying then?"

* * *

Uncle Neville leads us to the Heads Dorms. The portrait is of the Greek Goddess Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Athena stands tall, looking down at us. With a light, but powerful voice, Athena asks "Who protects the school?" Longbottom replies with "Those who are willing to sacrifice themselves." When he finishes his words, the portrait door swings open.

Inside there's an enormous living room. The walls are covered in our respective house colors. On the right side of the living room is a stone fireplace, and around the fireplace are two loveseats, a couch. In the center of the couches is a coffee table with candles to help light up the area. The left side has a wall bookshelf, like the very one in my bedroom at home. We also have two desks, which on top have our textbooks and notebooks. I stare at the room in utter awe. Behind me, Longbottom is smiling. "I take it that you like your new living quarters?" I don't even answer, he knows I do.

"Rose your room is on the right side of the staircase, Scorpius yours is on the left. In between the two bedrooms is a bathroom. You two still need to do rounds, but seeing how it's only nine, perhaps you guys should unpack." With that being said, Professor leaves me alone with Malfoy.

I haven't been alone with Scorpius in two years; needless to say things became awkward very quickly.

"So…um…" Scorpius is running his hands through his hair, as if he's nervous about something. I thought he's supposed to . Before this situation become too uncomfortable I tell Scorpius "I'm going to unpack." I walk to my room. My room has a queen sized bed, another desk, a small book shelf, a massive wardrobe, and lying at the end of my bed is my trunk.

After a couple hours all my belongings are put away. I glance at my alarm clock, which reads 10:50 in bright red. "Just enough time for a quick shower." I say to myself. I undress, wrap my black towel around myself, grab my bathroom bag and enter the bathroom…without knocking.

"Weasly if you wanted to look at me naked, all you had to do was ask." Scorpius is standing outside the shower box, hair damp, and a towel around his hips. I can feel the deep red blush appearing on my face.

"S-sorry…" I turn to head back to my room, where in the background I hear him laughing. "It's no problem Rose. I'm done anyways, shower's all yours." He struts off to his bedroom, and before he closes the door he winks at me.

"This is going to be one hell of a year."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the long wait, been uber busy with school and work. Please review and enjoy_

* * *

Well This is New Ch 8

Scorpius POV

If this becomes a continuous thing, I'm not going to be able to control myself. Rose wrapped in that little towel, her cleavage peeking out, her long luscious legs begging for my touch. I look down at my wooden floor, where I see my boner perturbing from my towel.

"Dammit Rose."

After taking care of my problem, I dress myself in muggle sweatpants, a _Who_ t-shirt. Say what you want about muggles, but dis _The Who_ I'm willing to stupefy anyone's arse. After tying my trainers, there's a knock on my door.

"You ready Scorpius? We're supposed to start in like ten minutes." I open my door, and there's Rose in loose fitting black basketball shorts, and a green spaghetti strap tank top. (Don't judge me for knowing female fashion; my mother is a fashion designer alright?)

"Aren't you going to get cold? I mean I can see the goose bumps on your arms." Rose unties something from her waist, and shoes me a pink and black zebra print hoodie.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm good."

We head down to the dungeons first, where it's eerily quiet. So far, we haven't spoken a word to each other, so in an attempt to break the silence I ask her:

"So, what classes are you hoping to get? I know you got mostly O's on your O. , so you should have free reign on anything you wanted."

"Except Divination , I knew I shouldn't have taken that class, but Mary-Anne insisted. I know I'm going to get all the Auror classes, hopefully people dropped some of them that way I can actually be in the same classes as my friends. As an elective I'm praying for Care of Magical Creatures, or Ancient Runes. What about you?"

"I'm doing the classics too, but the only elective I signed up for was Muggle Studies because—" Rose bursts out laughing before I can even finish my sentence.

"You're shitting me right? A Malfoy interested in muggles?" she continues laughing, until she glances at my shirt. "You like _The Who? _The only other person I know who still listens to them is my Uncle Harry. You're actually interested in muggles?" I nod. "Well then I feel like a total cow…." I give her a shrug. I find her little rambling adorable.

"it's fine Weasly, I know the stigma we Malfoys have. Malfoys are Death Eaters and also incredibly sexy." She rolls her eyes at me, but I continue. "I'm surprised though that your Grandfather hasn't mentioned me, after all I interned at the Muggle Affairs during the summer. You're grandfather even said he can offer me a job too." Her face can be described in one word, dumbstruck. She opens her mouth to say something, but she's interrupted by the rumbling in the broom closet next to us. Rose pulls out her wand and shouts:

"Alright whoever it is in there come out now, and if you come out without any problems we won't deduct any points." The door knob slowly turns, and slowly walks out—

"Mary-Anne! Albus!" Rose screams in shock.

"Look we can explain…" Albus stutters.

"Well come on mate, let's hear it." I wait for his excuse.

"It just sort of happened. We were talking during our rounds, and I offered Miss McCormick to walk her back to her dorm, then all of a sudden—"

" We started snogging." Mary-Anne takes hold of Albus' hand. "We're dating now, are you two going to be good friends and be happy for us or what?" Rose and I watch them, waiting for the punch line.

"Look we're sorry we're out past curfew, we'll go to our dorms now." Albus takes Mary away. Albus is going to have some explaining to do at breakfast and I'm not taking the "dating" bullshit.

"We should finish our rounds Rose. You'll have the morning to gossip with Mary." I'm walking away, leaving her behind. Soon enough I hear her flip flops dashing through the corridor, trying to catch up.

"Annie or Anne." Rose says when she finally reaches me.

"What are you on about?"

"If you aren't going to call her Mary-Anne, you'd be smart to take my advice in calling her either Annie or Anne."

"Why does it matter what I call her, what is she going to do to me?"

"Shave your pretty little head, turn you into a girl, poison you…need I go on?"

'Alright, let's say I believe your threats, why does it matter?" Rose looks around, making sure nobody is in earshot.

"The name Mary-Anne is a combination of both her grandmothers' names. Mary is her paternal grandmother, Anne is her maternal grandmother. When Mary-anne's family found out she was a witch, it split her family apart. Her parents divorced, and her father's family disowned her. Mary-Anne's maternal family; however, embraced her being a witch. Apparently her great aunt was a witch as well. You see, the Mary part of her name just reminds them all of her father's betrayal." My hands became fists. Anne is an amazing witch, and for her family just to abandon her….

"I'll remember to call her Anne next time, I promise. Anne is one of the best witches at this school; she'll be a fantastic mediwitch." Rose stops in her tracks to stare at me.

"You know she wants to be a healer" I grin at her.

"I remember her mentioning it in our 5th year, when Finch talked to us about O. . You, Al, Lucy and Roxanne all want to be aurors. I don't remember what Dominque said though." Rose accepted this answer and we continued our walk through the corridors.

"She wants to be in the Wizengamot. She's also planning on going to muggle university and muggle law school too."

"Why's that? We don't exactly have similar laws."

"Well she thinks the way to help get in the Wizengamot, is to help muggleborns." We climb the stairs to the 3rd floor, and then she continues. "Since there are vast differences between our law and the muggles', Dom thinks it's important to help them out since the Ministry only cares about half-bloods and purebloods.

"You're right. Unfortunately the Ministry hasn't changed since the second war. We have a progressive Minister, but still a stubborn council. We were lucky enough to get rights for House elves. Part of the problem is that there are hardly any muggleborns in power to begin with. I think Dominque is probably the most generous witch there is." Rose coughs at my statement.

"I mean not to say that you're selfish Rose…I mean—"She lifts her index finger to silence me.

"I know you meant no harm. She and I just have different ideas on how to help people is all." She pauses herself to configure her thoughts. "She believes to help muggleborns adjust to the wizarding world is through legal action and legal practices, I, on the other hand, believe the way to help the community as a whole is to arrest anyone who poses a threat to our peaceful time." After she finishes she leaves me to think about what she said.

* * *

After two more hours, rounds are finally over. Rose and I make our way back to our dorm. Athena asks her question, Rose responds with

"Those who are willing to sacrifice themselves." Once inside the dorm, I head over to the fireplace. Rose lays down on one of the loveseats. Once the fireplace is lite, I lift Rose's legs, and sit at the cushion where the once were.

"We talked about so much tonight, what are we going to talk about tomorrow?" Rose asks, sounding as if she is going to fall off into the wonderful world of the unconscious.

"Well classes start tomorrow; we'll be able to talk about all the homework we're going to have." Our laughs are filled with bitterness.

"We'll also be able to compare notes on the Anne and Albus thing." I gulp…I know more than she does…well at least on the Al portion. Al swore me not to tell anyone. Luckily, Rose doesn't since my nervousness. Rose leaps of the couch and says:

"I'm off to bed. I need all the beauty seep I can get." She scampers off to her dorm, her shorts swishing ever so slightly, showing off her perfect arse.

When I hear her bedroom door close, I whisper to myself "You're already beautiful, Rose Louise Weasly."


End file.
